


Lazo Profundo

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Coda, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester, Profound Bond, Wings, coda 13x07, it is not specified who is top and who bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Cas está desaparecido y Dean sabe que algo está realmente mal.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Perdí una apuesta en tumblr (sobre si la mano que se veía salir del suelo era o no de misha),así que de acuerdo, hagamos esto! Había que escribir sobre un kink personal o headcanon personal y debía mencionar el treanch-coat.  
> Yo no suelo escribir smut (creo que escribir sobre mi kink personal debería incluir smut lol tal vez un día lo haga, hoy no será ese día), de modo que me inclino por hacer un headcanon personal: yo creo que el lazo profundo existe realmente, como algo físico que los une, como un cordón energético real que se extiende entre ambos.  
> Ok, tenían que ser 1000 palabras, así que es la parte 1. La parte 2 será en unos días. Perdón, no he mencionado el trench-coat, lo haré en la parte 2.  
> Es algo así como un coda 13x07 (?)

Casi una semana sin noticias de Castiel. Lo último que Dean supo de él fue que estaba siguiendo una pista sobre Jack. La conversación fue corta y extraña y le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Algo no estaba bien. Una hora después de hablar con él Dean había vuelto a llamar, pero la llamada fue directo al buzón de voz. Sam había intentado tranquilizarlo diciendo que Cas seguramente estaba manejando y no podía atender el teléfono. Pero Dean sabía que algo andaba mal, sus entrañas se lo decían.

Un dolor punzante en el centro de su pecho había ido creciendo con el correr de los días hasta llegar al punto de ser insoportable. Ya había sentido esto antes, muchas veces. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

Eran las tres treinta de la madrugada cuando el cazador se sentó sobresaltado en la cama. Podía sentir sus palpitaciones con tal fuerza que casi le parecía oírlas. Estaba cubierto por un sudor frío y sus manos estaban heladas. Pensó en despertar a Sam. Rogarle que lo ayudara a resolverlo, aunque tuviera que explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba que esto se termine de una vez. La paz y la felicidad sólo duró dos malditos días.

Dean caminó hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones aún no muy convencido. Una luz se colaba por la puerta de la cocina. Volvió a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. Tal vez era Castiel. Quizá Cas regresó a casa y no quiso despertarlo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando correr, pero al llegar al umbral su hermano lo miraba perplejo desde la mesa, taza de café en mano y la luz de la laptop parpadeando en frente suyo.

—¿Qué sucede Dean? —preguntó quitándose los auriculares.

—Nada. Creí que... nada. Olvídalo —dijo desanimado. Tenía la boca seca. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó a la mesa. Sam lo siguió con la mirada calculando posibilidades. ¿Qué podría haber creído Dean? ¿Qué era Jack? No, claro que no...

—¿Pensaste que era Cas? —preguntó con una actitud cautelosamente diseñada para lucir natural y no espantar a su hermano. No estaba juzgando sus motivos y eso debía estar claro, de otro modo Dean pondría una excusa cualquiera y se iría de la habitación.

Dean suspiró y murmuró un "see" casi inaudible mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios y no lo bajó hasta haber bebido la mitad del agua. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa y finalmente buscó la mirada de Sam.

—Dean, no debes preocuparte tanto, él puede cuid-   —Dean lo silenció alzando una mano en su dirección. No necesitaba esto, estaba harto de escuchar siempre las mismas escusas.

—No, Sam. Ya es suficiente. Escucha. —Sam cerró su laptop para darle toda su atención —. Mira, yo, en realidad quería hablar contigo. Es sobre... so-sobre Cas. —Dean se mojó los labios antes de continuar hablando, estaba nervioso pero decidido a seguir adelante —. Sé que tú crees que está bien. Sí, tienes razón, es grande y puede cuidarse sólo, pero yo  _sé_  que no está bien. Yo  _sé_  que algo malo le sucedió y necesita ayuda. —Hizo una pausa, sentía la saliva espesa, tragó con dificultad y buscó nuevamente el vaso de agua.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tú  _sabes_? ¿Cómo lo  _sabes_? —preguntó Sam poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Sólo  _lo sé_  ¿de acuerdo? —Sam alzó las cejas con incredulidad y se cruzó de brazos. No era suficiente. Dean se maldijo mentalmente por haber comenzado esta conversación —. Ok, ¡Ok! —. dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición, luego las pasó pesadamente desde su frente hasta su barbilla para terminar dejándolas sobre su regazo. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar —. Bien, esta es la cuestión... ¡Demonios! No hay una forma de explicar esto y que no suene...gay. — Sam sopló una risa y meneó la cabeza.

—Solo inténtalo. No importa cómo suene.

—Bien. Emm ¿Recuerdas cuando Cas dijo que nosotros compartimos un  _lazo más profundo_? —Dean estaba hablando con la mirada fija en la mesa, sentía su rostro ruborizarse y sólo se aventuró a mirar a su hermano a la cara por un instante para asegurarse de que sí recordaba. Sam asintió en silencio —. Ok... la cuestión es... el  _lazo..._  es algo  _real_. —Esta vez buscó la mirada del otro hombre, necesitaba saber que estaba comprendiendo correctamente lo que decía —. Quiero decir, es algo _físico_ , ¿entiendes, Sammy?

—¿Qué quieres decir con algo  _físico_? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Eso. Bueno, no puedo tocarlo, pe-pero lo  _siento._ Es como si algo invisible nos uniera ¿Comprendes? —Las cejas de Sam saltaron varios centímetros y Dean pudo sentir como sus orejas comenzaban a arder en llamas. O al menos, eso parecía —. Es... difícil de explicar. Pero  _sé_  cuando Castiel está en problemas reales. Algo cambia, es como...co-como si tirara. Como cuando estás pescando y el sedal se tensa y puedes sentir como el pez se retuerce en el otro extremo. Así. —Su hermano escuchaba en silencio asintiendo levemente. La analogía de pesca lo había tranquilizado un poco, no sonaba tan mal, y era una forma bastante gráfica de plantearlo —. Sé que algo le sucede, puedo sentirlo, el lazo está tirando con fuerza y estoy comenzando a desesperarme. No sé cómo encontrarlo. Yanoséquémáshacer —concluyó apresuradamente, las palabras atropellándose en su boca.

—Bueno Dean, sí suena  _algo gay_   —bromeó Sam para descomprimir el ambiente. Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Sam se aclaró la garganta. Estaba por decir algo más cuando de pronto su hermano se llevó las manos al centro del pecho ahogando un grito de dolor. Se había doblado en su asiento y su frente casi tocaba la mesa —. ¡Dean! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Dean! —gritó alarmado al tiempo que corría a su lado. Lo tomó por los hombros, intentando ver qué era lo que estaba mal.

Dean estaba respirando con dificultad, forzando las inhalaciones y exhalaciones mientras la puntada de dolor iba disminuyendo. Finalmente sopló y buscó la mirada de Sam.

—Ayúdame Sammy —rogó con un hilo de voz mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.


	2. Parte 2

Castiel había visto a Dean forzar cerraduras cientos de veces. No parecía tan complicado. Buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiera servir de ganzúa para accionar el mecanismo interno. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una celda demoníaca estaría tan impoluta? Terminó optando por quitarse el cinturón para usar la hebilla como herramienta. Era evidente que no era suficiente, pero al menos estaba haciendo algo. Aún se encontraba luchando con la cerradura cuando un grupo de demonios apareció de improviso. Uno de ellos recitó algo en una lengua muerta, hubo una explosión de luz y el ángel salió expulsado hacia atrás, inconsciente.

Cuando volvió en sí, se hallaba en el centro de un cuarto de torturas. Estaba mareado. Sentía sus manos y pies inmovilizados y estaban colocando algo en su cabeza. De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en las sienes. Escuchó un grito y tardó unos instantes en comprender que era él quien gritaba. Cuando una segunda púa atravesó su cráneo, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

—Lo están torturando —aseguró Dean.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentirlo —dijo presionando el pulgar en el centro de su otra mano —. Mira, es difícil de explicar ¿De acuerdo? Sé que está herido porque  _siento_  las heridas. Pero...como...lejos. No lo sé. 

— ¿Cómo un dolor fantasma? —quiso saber Sam frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, algo así. —Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se apretó las sienes con fuerza —. Todo esto es bastante nuevo para mí —dijo frunciendo los ojos en un gesto de dolor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos descubrió que su hermano lo miraba perplejo —. Quiero decir, toda esta mierda de "tu dolor es mi dolor".   —Sam alzó aún más las cejas, haciendo un sonido con la garganta como respuesta. Dean comenzó a sentir que volvía a ruborizarse bajo su mirada inquisitiva, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de volver a hablar —. Antes sólo era una sensación de presión aquí —comenzó a explicar llevándose una mano al plexo solar —. Y... ¿ansiedad, supongo? Cu-cuando desaparecía. Esa sensación de que algo no está bien. —Sam asentía en silencio, alentándolo a continuar. Dean sabía cómo se oía todo esto. Probablemente muy similar a lo que  _realmente era_  todo esto. Demonios. ¿Y por qué rayos le dolían las manos? Concentró su atención en el movimiento que hacía masajeando sus palmas para no tener que seguir mirando a Sammy. —. Cuando Lucifer lo... algo cambió. Yo... lo sentí. No metafóricamente.  _Literalmente_ sentí que me apuñalaba  _a mí._   —Dean abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero no supo qué mas decir, y finalmente guardó silencio.

Sam se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, analizando toda la información con la que contaba.

—Dime algo, Dean. Luego de que Cas murió ¿Seguiste sintiendo  _el lazo_?

—Sí. No. No lo sé —respondió Dean cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de darme todas las respuestas posibles a esa pregunta, verdad? —dijo el Hombre de Letras algo divertido. Dean sopló una risa.

—See. —Hizo una pausa recordando cómo se sentía hacía apenas unos días atrás —. Yo creía que se había cortado. Y que el dolor que sentía era sólo... bueno... el duelo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero viéndolo en retrospectiva... creo que era el lazo tirando. Supongo que ¿se estira? No lo sé, Sam.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sam poniéndose de pie —. Veré qué puedo encontrar sobre el lazo.

—¿Eso de qué servirá? Debemos encontrar una forma de hallar a Cas —protestó el cazador.

—¿Y cómo propones hacerlo, Dean? ¿Intentaste llamarlo? ¿Rastreaste su teléfono?

—No funcionó —suspiró Dean con voz queda —. Ya lo intenté todo.

—Y está resguardado, los hechizos localizadores no servirán.

—No. Tampoco funciona convocarlo —añadió Dean.

—¿Convocarlo? ¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido. Dean se encogió ligeramente de hombros mirando la mesa —. Ok. Supongo que también intentaste orar entonces.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con un suspiro —. Demonios, Sam. Cuando digo que lo intenté  _todo,_  es  _todo_. Hasta probé con raíz del sueño para ver si podía encontrar su conciencia —Sam lo miraba incrédulo. Sólo habían sido unos días. Él ni siquiera estaba dando a Castiel por desaparecido aún y Dean ya había probado localizarlo por todos los medios que conocían —. Lo sé, lo sé. Parece una locura. Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez Castiel está bien en algún sitio y yo sólo estoy paranoico. Tal vez sólo estoy... —suspiró nuevamente antes de terminar la oración y la palabra "enamorado" murió en su boca, su fantasma flotó en el aire y cruzó por la mente de ambos hermanos. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, pero sus miradas se encontraron y, como si se tratara de telepatía, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. La nuez de Adán de Dean dio un salto y regresó a su sitio cuando éste tragó saliva. Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, Dean. Lo que describes, el lazo, ya lo había oído antes. Hay una antigua leyenda sobre algo similar, un hilo rojo. Necesito investigar un poco más. —El cazador quiso volver a protestar. No quería oír qué significaba ese lazo. No quería que Sam tuviera una confirmación por escrito de que Cas y él... ¡Mierda! Pero su hermano no lo dejó hablar —. ¡Dean! ¡Madura de una vez! Estoy intentando ayudarte aquí. ¡Ya basta de idioteces! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres encontrarlo? Muy bien, esto es lo único que tenemos. Tal vez consigamos usar esa conexión a nuestro favor.

Dean se quedó pensativo por un momento, quizá Sam tenía razón y el lazo podía ser útil después de todo.

—Acabo de recordar algo —dijo Dean de pronto —. Hace un tiempo, Cas me contó que cuando Lucifer estaba en su recipiente, Amara lo torturó hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y en ese momento ella fijó su atención en Cas, y lo usó para encontrarme. ¿Crees que ella siguió el lazo hasta mí? —El rostro de Sam fue cambiando mientras escuchaba lo que su hermano decía. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Tenía un plan.

Después de varias horas de investigación y una cafetera completa, habían dado con el hechizo necesario para hacer visible el lazo. Tomaron los viejos anteojos para Hellhounds y los volvieron a pasar por fuego sagrado, pero esta vez habían añadido ingredientes extra a la mezcla, entre ellos, plumas de ángel.

Mientras Dean cargaba en el bolso de armas algunas bombas mata-demonios por si acaso, Sam probó los anteojos.

—WOW —exclamó al mirar a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ves? ¿Funcionan? —Dean se apresuró a ponerse sus propios anteojos y se miró. Podía ver un delgado hilo rojo que parecía dar toda una vuelta alrededor de una esfera de luz, para luego tensarse y salir del centro de su pecho.

—Dean... está atado a tu alma. Literal. —El cazador miró incrédulo cómo la frágil línea comenzaba a vibrar justo en el momento en que sentía una nueva oleada de dolor.

—Andando, Sam. Muévete —dijo apretando los dientes mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro.

Siguieron el lazo como al hilo en el laberinto. En un comienzo Dean iba conduciendo, pero tuvo que cederle el volante a Sam después de sentir un profundo corte en el costado que lo hizo perder el control del vehículo. Luego de unas horas conduciendo, comprendieron que los estaba guiando hacia una de las antiguas guaridas de Crowley. Evidentemente Asmodeus tenía capturado a Castiel.

No había guardias custodiando la entrada. Los hermanos recorrieron los pasillos que ya les eran familiares, pero la delgada tanza roja no los condujo a la sala de trono. En el camino se toparon con algunos demonios solitarios que se cargaron sin mayores problemas.

Cuando finalmente el lazo atravesó una pesada puerta, Dean supo que del otro lado estaba Cas. En escasos segundos, Dean pateó la madera oscura y Sam arrojó una de las bombas. Los cinco demonios que se encontraban en la sala de tortura se desintegraron dejando sólo sus sombras de ceniza marcadas en el suelo. Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron ver en el centro del recinto una criatura luminosa, con los brazos extendidos, colgando inconsciente de una enorme cruz. De su espalda salían tres pares de extremidades de diferentes tamaños, cubiertas de lo que parecían ser espinas. Tenía cuatro rostros, y sólo uno de ellos era humano.

Sam estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios era aquello cuando reparó en la gabardina color canela que podía ver a través de la luz blanca.

     

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean comenzando a correr hacia él. El hilo rojo entre ellos había perdido la tensión inicial y formaba una suave curva que los conectaba, brillando ahora con más fuerza. Cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos de distancia, pudo ver que tenía manos y pies clavados a la madera y en la cabeza, a modo de corona, habían puesto el dispositivo con gruesas agujas metálicas que Crowley usaba para decodificar el cerebro de los ángeles —Por Dios...  —dijo, apenas audible —. Lo crucificaron... —Lo recorrió con la mirada hasta detenerse en los extraños apéndices que asomaban por detrás de la gabardina.

—E-esas son sus, sus...

—Sus alas —aseguró Sam acercándose un poco más para poder observar con detalle. Luego notó que Dean se había quedado mirando las numerosas espinas luminosas, con el ceño muy fruncido, y supo que su hermano estaba intentando descifrar qué era aquello —. Son plumas, Dean. Parece estar en muda. Quizá pronto vuelva a volar —añadió para animarlo. El cazador asintió en silencio, pensativo. Recorrió con la vista el suelo cercano buscando algo. Recogió un pesado martillo y con un solo movimiento logró que los clavos que sostenían los pies de Castiel salgan despedidos hacia el frente. Luego, sin mediar palabra, le pasó la herramienta a su hermano y se acomodó para sostener al ángel. Le quitaron las púas de la cabeza, afortunadamente para Dean, ahora que estaban cerca, la empatía parecía haber perdido fuerza, y el dolor se sentía lo suficientemente ajeno y distante como para permitirle seguir en movimiento.

Consiguieron escapar sin que los persigan. Al acomodar a Cas sobre su regazo en el asiento trasero, Dean notó que algunas de sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar, como los pequeños orificios en su frente, que ya eran prácticamente invisibles. Pero algunos cortes, sobre todo el del costado, estaban aún abiertos, sangrando y perdiendo gracia a la vez. Cuando terminó de vendarlo con una tira desgarrada de su camisa, con cuidado lo alzó entre sus brazos para sostenerlo presionado contra su pecho. Sam lo miró interrogante desde el espejo retrovisor, pero Dean lo ignoró, tenía una corazonada. Cuanto más cerca estaba Castiel, mas se ensanchaba la línea de luz roja que los conectaba. Podía sentir la energía fluir hacia Cas,  _recargándolo_ , estaba seguro, podía  _ayudarlo a sanar_. Lo mantuvo con fuerza en esa posición por varios minutos, sin apartar la vista de su ángel, recorriendo cada uno de sus rostros en busca de señales de vida. Cas colgaba lánguido en sus brazos. Dean cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar una plegaria.  _Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos_... _Tu puedes, vamos, vamos, vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor..._

     

Estaba comenzando a darse por vencido cuando un movimiento sutil llamó su atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia una de las alas superiores y descubrió que ésta le devolvía la mirada. Una decena de ojos de diferentes tamaños se habían abierto en la curva superior del ala y lo estaban mirando. Era sin dudas lo más extraño y a la vez maravilloso que haya visto jamás.

—Ey Cas —los saludó sonriente. Sintió como Castiel se estremecía levemente al oír su voz y comenzaba a moverse. El cazador apartó como pudo la vista de los múltiples zafiros que lo observaban y aflojó el agarre para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sobre el rostro corpóreo del recipiente, parpadeaban por turnos las diferentes caras luminosas del ángel. Todas ellas lo miraban con amor y gratitud.

—Hola, Dean —dijo Cas sonriente mientras Dean se inclinaba y besaba su frente.

—Es bueno verte, Cas —susurró quitándose los anteojos y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :) Comenten!! gracias por leer!  
> los amo! los amo a todos! ♥  
> http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


	3. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había prometido un epilogo, así que... :)

Castiel había estado consciente durante el regreso al bunker sólo escasos segundos. Lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a salvo. Había despertado en brazos de Dean. Hubiera querido preguntarle porqué llevaba anteojos, pero su recipiente se sentía pesado y lento y se le dificultaba pensar con claridad. Cuando Dean lo apretó contra su pecho, Cas apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y volvió a caer dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su reloj interno le indicó que habían transcurrido casi 24 horas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que no estaba en su habitación. El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero, inconfundiblemente, era el cuarto de Dean. La cama de Dean. Sintió una ligera presión en la mano. Los ásperos dedos del cazador estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Tendido a su lado, Dean roncaba suavemente con el rostro enterrado entre el brazo de Castiel y el colchón. El ángel se lo quedó mirando por un momento mientras una nueva oleada de sentimientos inundaba su pecho, abrumándolo. En ese instante, como si pudiera sentir la energía que emanaba de él, Dean se removió en su sitio y sacó la cabeza de su escondite, aún somnoliento, tratando de enfocar la vista.

—Ey, Bello Durmiente —bromeó Dean intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea lo cerca que se encontraba de Cas en ese momento. Recordó que lo tenía tomado de la mano y consideró soltarlo, pero Castiel comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos contra su piel con el pulgar, y eso se sentía tan _bien_   —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, aún algo mareado, pero estaré bien —le aseguró el ángel. Sabía que no eran las heridas las que causaban esa sensación de inestabilidad, sino la proximidad del humano, pero Dean no tenía porqué saberlo. Con toda seguridad Dean  _no querría_  saber eso. Castiel suspiró llevando su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. Eso era algo que nunca habían hecho antes, tomarse de las manos, al menos, no así. Cas se permitió disfrutar el momento, se dijo a sí mismo que no había ningún motivo práctico aparente para que Dean se hubiera quedado dormido a su lado sosteniendo su mano. La única razón para algo así que Cas se permitió pensar era que el cazador simplemente  _quería hacerlo_. Cualquier otra excusa sería eliminada de su mente. Sus divagaciones terminaron por dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Dean, que se le había quedado mirando, sonrió con él sin saber porqué —. ¿Cómo me encontraron? —preguntó en un intento por volver a enfocarse, pero, al escuchar la pregunta, Dean se ruborizó notablemente, apartando la mirada, y la mente de Castiel volvió a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz, tratando de deducir los motivos de la reacción del cazador. Frunció el entrecejo, no tenía nada —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Te hallamos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo que cuenta —dijo Dean mirando con determinación hacia cualquier otra parte.

—Dean, habla —le ordenó Castiel con firmeza, alzando una ceja, y un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Dean de punta a punta.

—¡Ok, ok! Esto puede sonar extraño, ¿de acuerdo? —cedió finalmente. Cas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para alentarlo a continuar. Dean le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, sin dar demasiados detalles de cómo había intentado por todos los medios dar con el ángel, no quería sonar patético o desesperado. No, gracias. Cas lo miraba consternado, llevando la vista desde su rostro a su pecho y de regreso, mientras Dean le explicaba cómo había sentido el dolor físico mientras Castiel estaba siendo torturado. Le explicó vagamente lo que habían aprendido sobre el lazo y cómo lo habían utilizado para buscar a Cas.

—Entonces, esos anteojos que llevabas puestos ¿Eran para ver el lazo? —preguntó Castiel con cautela, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Dean respondió con un "si" casi inaudible —. Y dices que podías ver tu alma. —Dean se llevó la mano libre al pecho y asintió en silencio —. E-entonces... —Castiel sentía de pronto la boca seca y tragó con dificultad antes de continuar —. Entonces tú ¿podías ver mi-mi verdadera forma? —No estaba muy seguro de cual quería que fuera la respuesta. Por un lado quería que Dean fuera capaz, al menos una vez, de conocer su verdadera apariencia, pero por otro lado, le aterraba la reacción que podía tener el humano al verlo. Recordó aquella antigua cita bíblica " _Sucedió que un ángel del Señor se les apareció. La gloria del Señor los envolvió en su luz, y se llenaron de temor._ "

—Sí, Cas —respondió Dean tímidamente, alzando la vista para buscar su mirada. La suave sonrisa del hombre se borró de pronto al ver la expresión de su amigo. Castiel lo miraba expectante, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y estaba apretando la mandíbula y respirando con dificultad —. ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Cas? Me estás asustando, hombre. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Está prohibido o algo así?

—No, no es eso Dean —susurró finalmente Castiel, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior —. Yo...mi verdadera forma... debí parecerte monstruoso —dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

—¿¿Bromeas?? —exclamó Dean sorprendido y Castiel se apresuró a buscar su mirada nuevamente —. ¿Monstruoso? ¿De verdad, Cas? ¡Fue asombroso! —Le aseguró apretando aún más el agarre de su mano —. Podía ver tu cuerpo de  _luz_  sobre el recipiente. ¡Y tus rostros! Tienes  _cuatro putos rostros_  que rotan sobre tu cara. —Dean estaba tan entusiasmado describiendo lo que había visto que acabó por contagiarle algo de ese entusiasmo a Castiel, quien comenzó a reír mientras lo escuchaba —. ¡Y tus alas, Cas! ¡No son dos alas como las sombras! ¡¡Son muchas más!! ¡Y tienen ojos! ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres un monstruo? Idiota —lo regañó entre risas. Las risas se fueron apagando y terminaron viéndose mutuamente. Fue Dean quien rompió el contacto visual, se mojó los labios y aclarándose la garganta preguntó —. ¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien? Déjame ver las heridas —le pidió soltando la mano del ángel y reacomodándose para poder mirar mejor. Castiel quiso protestar, pero Dean le lanzó una mirada desafiante y luego volvió a concentrarse en desabotonar la camisa desgarrada de Cas. Buscó primero la herida del costado que había tenido que vendar el día anterior. Quitó con cuidado el trozo de tela que la cubría y deslizó sus dedos muy suavemente por la piel de su amigo, buscando señales del corte. Nada.

La habitación continuaba estando a oscuras, y Dean se dijo a sí mismo que necesitaba tocar para encontrar las heridas, no había suficiente luz. Desplazó su mano hacia arriba, en busca del siguiente punto que había visto sangrar, unos centímetros por debajo de la clavícula de Castiel, rosando en el camino, todo lo ancho del pecho del ángel, quien soltó un leve sonido difícil de definir.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó Dean con un susurro. Estaba seguro de que no le hacía daño, las heridas estaban totalmente cerradas. Tenía su mano apoyada directamente sobre el corazón de Castiel, y pudo sentir claramente cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al oír su voz.

—No, Dean —dijo el ángel en un suspiro. Dean sonrió en la oscuridad y presionó tentativamente un beso en el centro de su pecho, justo en el punto de donde nacía el lazo. Castiel jadeó ante la sorpresa del contacto. "¿Me detengo?" Preguntó Dean apenas audible, con sus labios aún apretados contra la piel de su amigo. Castiel quería responder, rogarle que continuara, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Luego de dos segundos completos sin respuesta, Dean tragó saliva y comenzó a incorporarse. Respiraba con fuerza y sabía que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. La había cagado a lo grande.

"Bien hecho, Winchester" Se reprendió mentalmente. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse realmente, Castiel lo tomó por los hombros haciéndolo rodar en la cama, invirtiendo posiciones. Y sin que Dean pudiera protestar, Castiel ya estaba tendido sobre él, enterrando sus largos dedos en la cabellera del cazador.

Cas se inclinó lentamente y besó el costado de su boca. Dean sonrió aliviado y se movió ligeramente para ir al encuentro de sus labios. El beso comenzó tímidamente, aún algo inseguros, pero pronto el lazo que los unía comenzó a vibrar y el límite entre ambos se hizo menos obvio. Ya no estaba tan claro para ninguno de los dos dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro, y la necesidad de contacto se volvió más urgente.

Tener una pista firme de cómo matar a Asmodeus no era excusa. Sam debió haber golpeado la puerta. Esto era algo que definitivamente Sam no quería volver a ver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lucas 2:1–52)“Sucedió que un ángel del Señor se les apareció. La gloria del Señor los envolvió en su luz, y se llenaron de temor.”


End file.
